


Indigo

by Meht (Themisto)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Meht





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss You Again (The Between the Bars Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036894) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis)




End file.
